Talk:Gaarg
Hello Penguins, my name is Gaarg, The Jezrux Quadrant's current leader. As you may know, my dear city is suffering from a serious energy crisis. We originally used a large amount of the dance energy we harvest from the citizens of the USA, no, don't feel angry about what we do, we only do it so our people can stay alive. If any of you have a clean, alternative energy we could use instead of dance energy, I will give an award of 80,00000 Ganzins, which is 10,0000 coins in your own currency. We hope to hear from you, and please let it make sense, we already had a dime penguin suggest using strudels. --'Gaarg', leader of puffolians and The Jezrux Quadrant. Have you tried solar or wind? --ZapWire The Jezrux Quadrant was built inside a rather large, abandoned mining cave, the "sun and sky" in our city is a holograph designed by the top puffolian sciencetists. Also, no wind blows through the city. Thank you for the suggestion, Zapwire, but we need something we can easily aquire that, like I said, is cheap and effective. --'Gaarg', leader of puffolians and The Jezrux Quadrant. You could simulate solar by starting a battery powered light, hooked up to another light to power the solar power, and wind and easily be generated artificially. It would be a great help if you also have deeper foreign relations with the USA. We'd like your imports! --ZapWire Good idea, but problem is: most of the USA hates puffolians, the only place that doesn't hate us is South Island, but we haven't managed to make an aquatic vehicle yet. Also, some of the inventions the puffolian sciencetists make are... bizzare, you haven't seen the Olcaklizer... --'Gaarg', leader of puffolians and the Jezrux Quadrant. RE: Hippie I can say whatever I want, you insolent doofus. However, I would like to support your dance energy harvest program with some money I got from an undisclosed resource. I would love to see those stupid jerks suffer without their dumb dances.... how much can I pay you? -- Reply to Mabel I see you are quite interested in seeing your fellow citizens, or "jerks" in your terms unable to dance.But the inability to dance only last for 2 years, while that is a long time,the dance laser seem to have no effect on dark blue adelie penguins. Our puffolian sciencetists are researching on this. Our next harvesting is going to occur in South Pole City, and our main target is this really annoying art critic who will be at South Pole City at the time to criticise a statue of a rather spastic penguin being revealed in the local park. She seems to be oozing with dance energy from some dance lesson she's been taking. Here's the deal, I'll give you an army of 100 puffolian soldiers, your task is to harvest as much dance energy from all the citizens in South Pole City you can find.But remember, not only is the main target that art critic, but please don't turn this simple harvesting into a full-scale invasion, we're trying to keep relationships up with the USA. We're fine without the money. You can keep it. P.S: Anyone hit by the dance lasers will dance uncontrolably for a week. (I suck at spelling at times.) --Gaarg, leader of puffolians and The Jezrux Quadrant. RE: Harvesting Excellent, I'll begin the harvest right now! I'll give you financial support if you ever need it. -- Update I got an update on the harvest, the art critic is going to have lunch at McDoodle's, make sure the puffolians are outside the park until she comes back. Zap any citizen who notices the troops. --Gaarg, leader of puffolians and The Jezrux Quadrant